versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GAMEDROID-the-Artist/League of Legends: Ashe's Ice Construct
WARNING: This calc is currently undergoing recalcing due to inaccurate values and information being used. I will post an updated version of this calc when I finish it. I already did the calc here, but I'll condense it down to make it a bit more technical and to fix any miscalculations that I may have made. The feat in question: After obtaining the Bow of Aravosa, Ashe creates a massive ice construct nearby where she was once standing. Using a previous panel from the same comic, we can compare Ashe's height in comparison to the rock pile to get a reference point for the size of the ice. Unfortunately, because League of Legends doesn't give their characters any official heights, we'll have to go be educated estimations to get the most accurate results. Step 1: Determining the height of the rock pile Ashe was likely around her teens during the events of Warmother, so we'll assume that her height is that of an average 14-year-old girl (63.7 inches, or 161.798 cm) in this feat. Measurements made here. Based on the two different panels depicting Ashe as either taller or the same height as the rock pile, I'll use two different measurements for this feat. The Average height of a 14-year-old girl is 161.798 cm. If the rock pile is the exact same height as Ashe: 161.798 cm (This will be the high end) Ashe is 559.4 px in the second panel. The rock pile is 469 px. 161.798 / 559.4 = x / 469 x = (161.798 / 559.4) * 469 = 138.544 cm (The low end) Step 2: Measuring the mass of the ice construct Since I'm still not entirely familiar with the exact specifics of ice creation feats, I'm going to do a major lowball and calc only the largest piece of the ice as if it was an oblique cone.(Note: I made a typo with the low-end mass of the ice pillar, which I'll correct in this blog) Height of the rock pile: 91 px -> 138.544 cm (low end), 161.798 cm (high end) Height of ice pillar: 406 px -> 618.119 cm (low end), 721.868 cm (high end) Radius of the ice pillar: 29 px -> 44.151 cm (low end), 51.562 cm (high end) The volume of an oblique cone is the same as a regular cone, which is 1/3 * pi * R^2 * H Volume (low end): 1/3 * pi * 44.151^2 * 138.544 = 1,261,774.658 cm^3 Volume (high end): 1/3 * pi * 51.562^2 * 721.868 = 2,009,767.955 cm^3 The density of ice 0.9167 g/cm^3. So simply multiplying the volume of the ice pillar by the density of ice should give us it's mass. Mass (low end): 0.9167 * 1,261,774.658 = 1,156,668.829 g -> 1,156.668 kg Mass (high end): 0.9167 * 2,009,767.955 = 1,842,354.284 g -> 1,842.354 kg Step 3: Finding the energy needed to make the ice construct Seeing that the Bow of Aravosa is able to form ice straight out of air (deposition), we can use the Latent Heat of Nitrogen as that's what the majority of Earth's atmosphere is comprised of and the world of Runeterra should be comparable to Earth. Deposition has the same energy output as sublimation (solid to gas), which is equal to the energy of fusion plus the energy of vaporization. S.L.H. of fusion for nitrogen: 25.7 kJ/kg -> 25,700 J/kg S.L.H. of vaporization for nitrogen: 200 kJ/kg -> 200,000 J/kg Low End Calculations Mass: 1,156.668 kg Fusion Energy: 25,700 * 1,156.668 = 29,726,367.6 J Vaporization Energy: 200,000 * 1,156.668 = 231,333,600 J Total Energy: 261,059,967.6 J High End Calculations Mass: 1,842.354 kg Fusion Energy: 25,700 * 1,842.354 = 47,348,497.8 J Vaporization Energy: 200,000 * 1,842.354 = 368,470,800 J Total Energy: 415,819,297.8 J Final Results Low End Results: 261,059,967.6 J, or 0.062 tons of TNT (Small Building Level) High End Results: 415,819,297.8 J, or 0.099 tons of TNT (Small Building Level) Again, this is only a partial calculation since I'm not sure where to even start with measuring the entire ice construct, but the actual yield of this feat should be within Small Building to Building Level. Sadly, it doesn't really scale to Ashe's strength/durability as she hasn't even performed any physical feats of that same level without the bow. NOTE: This feat can potentially scale to other True Ice weapons' AP, as the Bow of Aravosa is made entirely out of True Ice, but the exact specifics of which True Ice weapons are stronger are not yet known and might not scale if the weapons have a lower quantity of True Ice than the bow. That being said, the Bow of Aravosa should scale to other True Ice weapons since, as I just stated, it's made entirely out of True Ice. EDIT: I realized now that for ice feats, the thermal energy is also required alongside the fusion and vaporization energy created by ice feats. I already have the fusion and vaporization energy, so all I need to do is calc the thermal energy. Q = C * m * dT C is heat capacity, m is mass, dT is change in temperature Heat capacity of Nitrogen: 1,040 j/(kg*C) Mass of ice construct: Low End: 1,156.668 kg High End: 1,842.354 kg Temperature of area: ~ -20 °C (Average temperature in a Tundra biome is -36 to -6 °C ) Freezing point of nitrogen: -210.1 °C Change in temperature: -20 - (-210.1) = 190.1 °C Thermal Energy Results: Low End: 1,040 * 1,156.668 * 190.1 = 228,677,890.272 J High End: 1,040 * 1,842.354 * 190.1 = 364,240,755.216 J Now all that's left is adding the low end to the high end: Final Results: Low End: 261,059,967.6 + 228,677,890.272 = 489,737,857.872 J, 0.117 Tons of TNT (Small Building Level) High End: 415,819,297.8 + 364,240,755.216 = 780,060,053.016 J, 0.187 Tons of TNT (Small Building Level+) A bit of a step up from before, and since this is a partial calc, makes the feat far more likely of being Building Level. Doesn't look like it will reach Large Building though. Category:Blog posts Category:Calc